The Mark of Athena
by Sof the Greek
Summary: This is my own version of the Mark of Athena. I am pretty upset that Jason is the one leading the quest instead of Percy. I guess you could say 'tough luck' then.
1. Chapter 1

**Frank** stared up in awe at the ship. Never before had he seen anything so amazing. The Greeks really were something. The celestial bronze plating caught the suns rays as it descended. Crossbows and other weapons lined the sides. A white fag of truce stood high. Frank hoped he would never have to fight any of them. If they could make such a great ship then surely they could kick his _podex. _No wonder Percy was such a great swordsman. Frank wondered if he was better than Jason. Oh well, time will tell. BANG! The ship had finally landed. He looked over to the new praetor. He was no other than Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus. Percy looked as if he might wet his pants from anxiety. The gangplank lowered and out emerged two blondes. As soon as the blonde boy got off the ship, many gasps were heard.

"Jason," Reyna said as if she might lose him again.

He barely aknowleged her. He gave her a curt nod and motioned for the blonde girl to begin.

"Hello Romans. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus. But more importantly girlfriend of Percy Jackson." she said. This drew many gasps from the crowd. She had an aura of power that made you wonder if she was a minor goddess. "Percy, do you remember everything? And more imporantly why are you in a toga?"

"Of coarse, Wise Girl." he said. "How could I forget you? How could I forget the Stolls, Rachel, Thals and everybody at camp? You guys were the greatest family I could ask for. And as for the toga, we'll talk about that later." At this Annabeth smiled.

"Is this all of you?" Reyna asked.

Suddently a crowd of Greeks came out of the ship. One of them saw Percy and called his name.

"Percy!" a goth girl with a silver tiara said. "You had us all so worried! Even the rest of the Hunters were worried about you. We got special permission form lady Artemis to search for you."

"Hey Thals. Bet my adventures were scarier than yours." he responded.

"We'll see Kelp Head, We'll see."

"By the way guys I lost the curse. Turns out it's just a Greek curse. Crossing into Roman terrritory got rid of it. So Thalia and Annabeth please don't beat me up too much. Especially you Thals." he said.

At this many Greeks gasped. They all wore celestial bronze armor which was wierd since Romans claimed it was really rare. Good thing Imperial Gold worked too.

"Hey, punk. Capture-the-Flag wasn't the same without you. Not much fun. Besides the first week or so we couldn't play because of that bronze dragon you left in the woods along with Annabeth, Beckendorf, and Silena." a strong looking girl said.

"Hey, Clarisse. I missed you too. As much as I would like to catch up with you guys, this isn't the place. I suppose we'll have another senate meeting?" Percy asked Reyna.

"Yes. Senators the praetors call for another senate meeting. All Greeks and Romans shall come. Now, quickly." Reyna said, addressing the crowd that had begun to assembel around the ship.

The small crowd of Greeks picked up Percy and started chanting his name over and over again. "PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!"

They kept on going like this until they reached the senate room.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please review and give me some pointers. I am still upset that it will be Jason leading the seven instead of Percy. Oh well, I suppose 'tough luck' as they say. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Frank** stared up in awe at the ship. Never before had he seen anything so amazing. The Greeks really were something. The celestial bronze plating caught the suns rays as it descended. Crossbows and other weapons lined the sides. A white fag of truce stood high. Frank hoped he would never have to fight any of them. If they could make such a great ship then surely they could kick his _podex. _No wonder Percy was such a great swordsman. Frank wondered if he was better than Jason. Oh well, time will tell. BANG! The ship had finally landed. He looked over to the new praetor. He was no other than Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus. Percy looked as if he might wet his pants from anxiety. The gangplank lowered and out emerged two blondes. As soon as the blonde boy got off the ship, many gasps were heard.

"Jason," Reyna said as if she might lose him again.

He barely aknowleged her. He gave her a curt nod and motioned for the blonde girl to begin.

"Hello Romans. I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus. But more importantly girlfriend of Percy Jackson." she said. This drew many gasps from the crowd. She had an aura of power that made you wonder if she was a minor goddess. "Percy, do you remember everything? And more imporantly why are you in a toga?"

"Of coarse, Wise Girl." he said. "How could I forget you? How could I forget the Stolls, Rachel, Thals and everybody at camp? You guys were the greatest family I could ask for. And as for the toga, we'll talk about that later." At this Annabeth smiled.

"Is this all of you?" Reyna asked.

Suddently a crowd of Greeks came out of the ship. One of them saw Percy and called his name.

"Percy!" a goth girl with a silver tiara said. "You had us all so worried! Even the rest of the Hunters were worried about you. We got special permission form lady Artemis to search for you."

"Hey Thals. Bet my adventures were scarier than yours." he responded.

"We'll see Kelp Head, We'll see."

"By the way guys I lost the curse. Turns out it's just a Greek curse. Crossing into Roman terrritory got rid of it. So Thalia and Annabeth please don't beat me up too much. Especially you Thals." he said.

At this many Greeks gasped. They all wore celestial bronze armor which was wierd since Romans claimed it was really rare. Good thing Imperial Gold worked too.

"Hey, punk. Capture-the-Flag wasn't the same without you. Not much fun. Besides the first week or so we couldn't play because of that bronze dragon you left in the woods along with Annabeth, Beckendorf, and Silena." a strong looking girl said.

"Hey, Clarisse. I missed you too. As much as I would like to catch up with you guys, this isn't the place. I suppose we'll have another senate meeting?" Percy asked Reyna.

"Yes. Senators the praetors call for another senate meeting. All Greeks and Romans shall come. Now, quickly." Reyna said, addressing the crowd that had begun to assembel around the ship.

The small crowd of Greeks picked up Percy and started chanting his name over and over again. "PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!"

They kept on going like this until they reached the senate room.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please review and give me some pointers. I am still upset that it will be Jason leading the seven instead of Percy. Oh well, I suppose 'tough luck' as they say. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series. All credits go to the one and only, amazing Rick Riordan. I only own the characters that I make up. Btw please review. I promise I will listen to ideas. That's how I can become a better writer after all. **

* * *

**Percy **was having the best day of his life. There was Thalia, Clarisse, the Stolls, and...Annabeth. Gods, he could go on and on about her. The way her eyes seemed to analyze you when you looked into them and calling him Seaweed Brain whenever he did something wrong. Not everybody was able to come which was a bummer but at least some of his best friends came. As soon as Camp Half-Blood saw him, they began to lift him on their soldiers and march him towards their destination shouting, "PERCY, PERCY!" They dropped him off on the stage in the senate room because he was praetor for the time being. Reyna walked up to the podium and addressed the crowd,

"Romans, and...Greeks. It is a pleasure to have you all here. As you know our very own hero and praetor is a Greek from Camp Half-Blood. He swore on his life that they will not be hostile and correct he is. If any Roman picks a fight with a Greek then it will not and I repeat, will not be on his head. As you can see our former praetor and hero Jason Grace has returned." At this many applauded except for Octavian and his pets.

"Wait - did you say Grace? Thalia?" Percy said, confusion in his voice.

"Yes, Kelp Head. Jason and I have the same mother. Jason's Roman and I'm Greek. Hera took his as some sort of peace offering when he was two. I left because of that and, well you know the rest from there." Thalia explained.

"When did you find out he was alive?" Percy asked.

"That's something we can talk about later. Now we want to hear what kind of stupid things you did this time." Thalia finished with a smirk on her face.

"I agree. But before we get to that we should get to know about each others lives as demigods. We should know of each others accomplishments." Reyna said. Suprisingly this whole time Octavian kept quiet. "I suppose we should hear Percy first because he is praetor and we all were here when Jason came to camp."

"Um, okay. Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse, can you guys help me. You went on quests with me."

"I will be more than glad to start." Annabeth said eyes twinkling.

"Uh...Annabeth? You know it would be better if you showed them." A girl from the back of the room said. All eyes turned to her.

"And who might you be?" Reyna asked.

"Are you a goddess?" Frank asked. His eyes had become glazed over.

"Sofia daughter of Athena or Minerva. And no, I am not a goddess." Sofia said. I remembered her. We were great friends before I disapeared. She had more power than Zeus herself. If she wanted to she could overthrow him.

"You're so weak just like the other _Graecus. _ You might even be the weakest of your breed. I have seen squirrels that can do more damage. Surely she has no buisiness here." Ocatavian said.

Sofia's eyes flashed with anger. "And I presume you are the argur?" Sofia asked.

"Of coarse I am. Who else would I be?" Octavian said with a hint of mockery in his tone.

"You're right. Who else would you be? I don't know of any other kid your age that carries around stuffed unicorns." Sofia said with a smirk.

"I have powers from Apollo himself! You dare mock me! And for your information this is a stuffed horse!" Octavian said.

"And what exactly is the difference? Either way you are childish. And your powers are nothing. Rachel is a lot better than you."

"Who is this Rachel you speak of?"

"Rachel is a mortal who is the first host of our Oracle for years."

"Humph! What powers might you posses?"

Sofia demonstrated by summoning her Egyptian staff and a few undead skelotons. She held her own lightning bolt in her hand which was bigger than Zeus'. The Little Tiber created a huge wave behing her. She flew up into the air and summoned some fire into her hand. All Romans, even Jason and Reyna's held their mouths agape. Their jaws dropped to the ground. Their expressions were quite funny.

"Sofia! We must proceed! The gods haven't even sided with us yet. And what were you saying about showing them?" Annabeth yelled for Sofia to hear her.

"Fine, fine, fine. Anyways, it would be a lot easier to just show them everything that has happened at camp since Percy arrived." And with that she created a rainbow and tossed a drachma in. "O Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show us what has happened at camp upon Percy's arrival." The drachma disapeared and an image appeared of Percy being chased by the Minotaur.

_An hour later..._

"Now that we have all shared our stories, we must proceed. We must work together with the Greeks-" Reyna began.

"We are the greatest empire of all. These filthy _Graecus _are only going to get in our way. We should blast them to rubble!" Octavian said with a cry.

"Octagon-" Sofia began.

"That is not my name!"

"Do you think I care? Your'e an idiot. What's the difference?" Sofia retorted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sofia**was having a pretty bad day. First some _blaca _ insults her and the other Greeks. Then he has the nerve to call her weak? She could have finished him with a snap of her fingers. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that they were supposed to work together and… Annabeth. Gods who knows how angry she would get. Right know everybody except for the children of Athena and Minerva were awake. At the moment Annabeth was droning on about how they have to work together to defeat Gaea and how seven demigods were supposed to close the Doors of Death. If that certain daughter of Athena says another word I swear on the River Styx I'm going to do something.

"-and we know that Percy, Jason, and Sofia are three of these demigods on the quest. Now the big question is-"

Time for action. "Annabeth please can't you tell? Even Malcolm is starting to fall asleep. We all know the story. Shouldn't we be training instead? Maybe we can even have some war games. Greeks against Romans. Everybody, including the praetors, can play."


End file.
